Bicycle seats of the general character of those claimed herein have been known for some time. They comprise a shell, an outer surface thereon, resilient material or padding therebetween, and struts running longitudinally to brace the seat and provide a certain degree of flexibility. In the manufacture of seats of this type, the shell (usually of plastic) is formed, normally by injection molding. Thereafter, the resilient material, usually of foam or gel, is injection overmolded onto the upper surface of the shell and the combination placed in an assembly fixture. After being die cut to shape, the top cover is adhesive coated and partially fitted starting at the rear of the seat.
To complete the operation, it is necessary to stretch the top cover forward and pressure fit it in place. During this part of the manufacturing process, there is a danger that the portion of the top cover which has been fitted to the rear of the seat may come loose, thereby interfering with the proper application thereof to the remainder of the seat. Moreover, it is desirable to provide seats of different flexibilities, depending upon the use to which the seat is to be put, as well as the personal preference of the individual rider. For purposes of simplicity and economy, it is advantageous to be able to predetermine the flexibility of the finished seat by means which does not interfere with or alter the normal method of manufacture.
Bicycles are no longer equipped with devices such as kickstands for support when not being used; today, it is customary to lean them against a wall or other similar support. In doing so, the widest point of the bicycle seat (which usually contacts the wall) tends to become abraded. Thus, there is a need for some means for minimizing such wear.